mba_650_with_barry_cumbiefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 5
Chapter 5 In-Chapter Questions 1. (Pg. 194): How can social networking sites such as Facebook become part of everyday life? · Facebook incorporates all the aspects of our digital and somewhat daily lives. Facebook can be used for personal use and also for corporate use to help a company promote the business and maintain relationships with customers. ' 2. (Pg. 194): Besides par social interactions what are some other ways Facebook can be used? · '''Facebook can be used for sending e-mails via the Facebook e-mail address, messaging, status updates, group discussion, uploading and viewing pictures, and maintaining calendars of social events. ' 3. (Pg. 194): What are the pros and cons of using a social networking site in a business setting? · 'The pros of using social networking in business settings are that it provides a way for companies to connect with customers and maintain relationships. ' · 'The con of using social networking sites in business settings is that Facebook opens up the door for the comments of those that are unhappy with the product or service they received to be viewed by other current or potential customers. This holds true even if the business tries to correct its mistake with the customer. ' 4. (Pg. 200): How can IM be used to better manage a distributed workforce? · 'It can be used to manage a distributed workforce because it allows for real-time communication which saves time because each IM user can know immediately if a contact is available as opposed to playing phone or e-mail tag. ' 5. (Pg. 200): If you were the owner of a small company would you allow your employees to use IM while working? If so, what rules would you impose? If not, why? · 'We would allow them to use IM because it is more efficient than having to wait for an email or phone call. The employee can know instantly whether the person they are asking something of is available or not and can receive a quick response to a question. Rules would be imposed to prevent employees from using IM for any communication unrelated to business. ' 6. (Pg. 202): What happens when virtual reality becomes more desirable than experiencing nature in the wild? · 'As stated by Olivia Pergams and Patricia Zaradic, “Declining nature participation has crucial implications for current conservation efforts. It is probable that any major decline in the value placed on natural areas and experiences will greatly reduce the value people place on biodiversity conservation. Additionally, the shift away from outdoor activities is particularly damaging to children. The preference for indoor, virtual reality activities is known as videophilia.” ' 7. (Pg. 219): Many organizations have recognized the power and benefits from offering free web services to the public, with an increasing number of organizations offering free access to parts of their databases…why are companies doing this? · By providing access to useful Web services, organizations can build and strengthen customer relationships, providing a base for revenue-generating services. 8. (Pg. 222): What if information on the Web was organized in a way that users could more easily find information or related media? · 'The use of semantic web principles in the design of web sites, such as Google, give computers a way to read the pages, and search engines will be able to give richer and more accurate answers. ' 9. (Pg. 227): Do you use online travel agencies for assisting you with your travel plans? If so, which service provider do you use, and why did you make this choice? If not, why not? · '''Over the past decade, many travelers have switched from using traditional travel agencies to online booking sites such as Expedia.com or Orbitz.com. These sites will find you hotels and flights at the same price the same price you could find searching individually. This is cheaper than using a travel agency who would charge you a fee for their services. It also makes the decision process more hands-on. This is the preferred method of most people today. They want to be more involved in the process and have more control. One might even say that these sites are a disruptive innovation, in that they have changed the way people book vacations and may slowly push travel agencies out of business. 10. (Pg. 227): Forecast the future of traditional travel agencies. How can travel agencies use social media to attract and retain customers? · The future of traditional travel agencies is weak because all the information they have can now be found on the Internet. It saves time and money because it cuts out the middle man. Travel agencies could use social media to advertise discounts on customers’ vacations by booking with them. Also, the currently satisfied customers could be asked to leave a review in order to attract new customers to the agency. ' '''Chapter 5 Review Questions ' 1. What is Web 2.0? Give some examples of Web 2.0 capabilities. · 'The term Web 2.0 refers to dynamic Web applications that allow people to collaborate and share information online ' · '''Examples of Web 2.0 capabilities include social software, enterprise 2.0, collective intelligence, and the Facebook/LinkedIn/Twitter workspace. 2. How can social software help harness the wisdom of the crowd? · Social software can help harness the wisdom of the crowd on the basis of collective intelligence. Collective intelligence is based on the notion that distributed groups of people with a divergent range of information and expertise will be able to outperform the capabilities of individual experts, as demonstrated by the online encyclopedia Wikipedia, which is entirely based on its users’ contributions. ' 3. Why is using Web 2.0 applications an important factor for attracting and retaining employees? · '''According to the text, “Although 50% of business in the U.S. ban social networking sites at work, many millennials are skilled at finding creative work-arounds to circumvent such policies. As a result, companies are increasingly starting to embrace Web. 2.0 techniques and social software to enhance communication, cooperation, collaboration, and connection.” ' 4. How can social software enhance communication? · 'Social software opens up a vast array of opportunities for organizations to present themselves to potential customers, and it opens up channels for customers to voice their opinions about the organization. ' 5. What is blogging, and why are blogs sometimes controversial? · 'Blogging is the process of creating an online text diary made up of chronological entries that comment on everything from one’s everyday life, to wine and food, or even computer problems. Blogging can be controversial because it gives the ability to bring breaking news to the public, but often times journalistic corners are cut, making the blog less accurate. ' 6. Explain the difference between blogging and microblogging tools? · 'Microblogging tools are also known as social presence tools, are similar to blogging, which enables people to voice their thoughts; however, in contrast, blogs, which often contain lengthy posts, the social presence tools are designed for relatively short status updates. ' 7. What is the network effect? · 'The network effect is the notion that the value of a network (or tool, or application based on a network) is dependent on the number of users. ' 8. How can social bookmarking and social cataloging help in an organization’s knowledge management efforts? · 'For organizations, social bookmarking can assist in knowledge management and the harnessing of the collective intelligence of the employees. Using enterprise-oriented social bookmarking tools, it is easy to map “islands” of knowledge within an organization, which is helpful for finding experts on a specific topic. Thus, social cataloging is the creation of a categorization system by users. Organizations can use social cataloging for structuring information and making it more accessible and useful. ' 9. What is tagging, and how are organizations using it in their Web sites? · 'Tagging is manually adding metadata to media or other content. Metadata is simply data about data. Organizations use tagging to help return results whenever users search via a search engine. ' 10. What are virtual teams, and how do they help improve an organization’s capabilities? · 'Virtual teams are comprised of highly specialized members, many of whom are from different geographic areas. These teams collaborate on projects from all over the country/world in order to get them completed efficiently and effectively. ' 11. What is a wiki? Why would an organization want to implement a wiki? · 'A wiki is a website that allows people to access, post, add, edit, and comment on information. Organizations may implement a wiki in order to give employees the ability to contribute and edit content across a wide variety of applications. Implementing wikis can assist in designing software, helping people find media, and even helping people play video games. ' 12. Explain what is meant by crowdsourcing, and how the web is enabling this form of collaboration? · 'Crowdsourcing uses everyday people from all over the world as a cheap labor source. The Web is enabling this type of collaboration because it brings these people together in order to work on projects, which is an innovating way to reduce costs and use crowd expertise. ' 13. How can organizations use social networking to connect their customers? · 'Organizations can use social networking to interact with their customers and receive feedback from the customers. Companies are able to promote their business through the use of social media and can generate a larger customer base with this kind of marketing. ' 14. What is viral marketing? What capabilities of the Web help spread the virus? · 'Viral marketing is using the network effect to increase brand awareness. It is described as a good marketing technique driven by word-of-mouth or person-to-person communication transmitted through social networks. ' 15. What capabilities will define the Web of the future? · '''The World Wide Database: The ability for databases to be distributed and accessed from anywhere · Open Technologies: The design of Web sites and other software so that they can be easily integrated · Open ID: The provision of an online identity that can easily be ported to mobile devices, PCs, and more, allowing for easy authentication across different Web sites ' · '''Integration of Legacy Devices: The ability to use current mobile device, such as iPhones, laptops, and so on, as credit cards, tickets, and reservations ' · 'Intelligent Applications: The use of agents, machine learning, and semantic Web concepts to complete intelligent tasks for users ' 16. Why is organizational culture an important factor in Enterprise 2.0? · 'Organizational culture is an important factor in Enterprise 2.0 because Web 2.0 sites base their success on user-driven self-expression. On the Web people participate by choice, but people in organizations cannot be forced to participate. So, organizations need to understand the multiple stakeholders, personalities, and perspectives of the future users and ensure that any Enterprise 2.0 initiative will appeal to the organizational members. ' 17. Why can social media be both a blessing and a threat for organizations? · 'They can be a blessing in that they can aid in the marketing of the organization, but it can be a threat because customers can post inappropriate content about the company. A company has to walk a fine line with removing this content, and not alienating its fans. ' 18. How can organizations plan for social media disasters? · 'Companies should routinely check social networking sites before making hiring decisions. Many applicants have lost their job offer they almost had secured because of information posted on the applicant’s social networking page. ' ' ' 'Chapter 5 Self-Study Questions ' 1. Collective intelligence is based on the notion that disturbed groups of people with a divergent range of information and expertise will be able to outperform the capabilities of _______. · 'C—Individual Experts ' 2. Social presence tools are used for ______. · '''C—Short status updates 3. Tagging is adding ______ to a piece of information such as a map, picture, or Web page. · A—Metadata ' 4. The process of adding information such as latitude and longitude to pictures, videos, or other information is called ______. · '''C—Geotagging ' 5. Successful Enterprise 2.0 initiatives consider ______. · 'A—Organizational culture ' 6. ______ is the process of creating an online diary made up of chronological entries · 'C—Blogging ' 7. Netcasts are also known as ______. · 'A—Podcasts ' 8. RSS allows you to do all of the following except ______. · '''D—Edit a netcast § RSS Allows: Publishing of a video blog, publishing of current news stories, and receipt of current news stories. ' 9. Wikis are a type of Web site where people can ______. · '''D—All of the above ' § 'Post information, comment on information, and access information ' 10. ______ communication is when people are meeting at the same time or in real time. · 'A—Synchronous ' ' ' ' ' ' ' 'Chapter 5 Assigned Problems ' 1. Match the following terms with the appropriate definitions · '''Social Media: A—Web 2.0 applications allowing people to communicate, interact, and collaborate in various ways · Asynchronous: J—Not coordinated in time · Metadata: G—Data about data · Social Networking: I—Using Web-based services to link friends or colleagues · Peer Production: C—The creation of goods or services by self-organizing communities · Social Software: H—Tools enabling people to voice their thoughts using relatively short “status updates” · Netcasts: B—Digital media streams that can be distributed to and played by digital audio players · Folksonomy: E—User-created categorization system · Net Effect: D—The notion that the value of a network (or tool or application based on a network) is dependent on the number of other users · Blogging: F—The process of creating an online text diary made up of chronological entries 2. (#3): Go to the Web site Programmable Web (www.programmableweb.com). List some interesting mashups you find. What factors do you think make a good mashup website? · KPI Monitoring: Online tool for monitoring the key business metrics independently of the source data. · Twitter Hashtag Blaster: Enables the ability to add an official Twitter button to your word press that you can change to target any hashtag you want. · Shared Count: Utility that will fetch social media shares for a URL. · Factors that make a good mashup website: Accurate information and an easy to use format. 3. (#9): Envision and describe general features of Web 3.0 applications. Describe a feature you would like to see in the next version of the Web. · We would like to see an increase in the overall integration of technologies and the Web, so that databases can be accessed anywhere over all types of devices (i.e., phones, laptops, etc.) and software systems can be easily integrated with Web sites and online applications. ' '''Chapter 5 Assigned Case #1 ' 1. What effect does the “Digg Effect” have on Web sites that are featured on Digg.com? · 'If a news story or link is submitted to Digg.com and site users like it (i.e. dig it), the story moves to the front page. If the story proves unpopular, site users vote to bury it, and it disappears. ' 2. What are the positives and negatives to a news site that organizes its stories using user input? · '''Positives: Popular content and stories are always at the top of the site for those that are interested. · Negatives: There are groups that will deliberately try to bury a story, and the individuals’ vote who actually like the story will not matter because the group will dictate the content. 3. How do you think Digg.com generates revenue? How do you think Digg.com will do in the future? What are main threats to its current business? · 'We think that Digg.com generates revenue by ads placed on the site. ' · 'It is hard to say how Digg.com will do in the future. If the site is diligent in detecting and correcting security breaches to user accounts, then they should have a bright future. Also, the “gaming groups” should not be able to sway how content is presented. ' · 'Facebook is the main threats to Digg.com’s current business. This due to the fact that people can get all the news and popular content in one place. They do not have to visit a separate site in order to see news stories from their favorite outlets. '